Yugi in The Pits
by DUrza9178
Summary: In Aphetto's Main Cabal pit, an enigmatic yet familiar gamer fights many obstacles by the only way he knows how: Cardflopping. Rated 'PG13' or 'T' for medium level violence


**Introduction:** Hi. I was gonna claim that this fic would be the first ever M:TG/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. However, seeing as how other people in the database have attempted to make stories like that, I'll just claim this as the first ONE I made. Oh yeah, enjoy it!

**Yugi in the Pits **

**Chapter 1: Battling the fat guy **

By D. Urza

Note: The Yugi referred here is Yami Yugi.

Cheers have erupted.

Critics hissed and booed.

Something weird looms over this pit fighter, thought the Patriarch in his box seat. Though he flashes his usual mellow grin, he sensed great power in these renegade warriors. He could use them for the Cabal.

The crowd stopped as the announcer makes his speech:

"In this corner, weighing three hundred pounds and sporting the traditional cabalist gothy look, Ogan the Sumo Wrestling Cabal!

The crowd cheered again.

That's the last time I'm making truces with those Japanese fools, thought Pater.

"In the next corner, weighing a hundred and thirty pounds and sporting Laquatus blue, please welcome Yugi Mutou."

The crowd was puzzled. "Yugi who?"

Fascinating, whispered the First on a voice only a dog can hear. He has heard rumors of a "duelist" who relies on other cardboard to do his bidding, much like illusionists like Ixidor. The rumors also stated that he never lost a duel. This should prove interesting.

"Make your stances….then ROBATTLE!" said the referee before he slithered out of the arena to survive the sport.

"Where did we get that referee?" whispered the First again.

The wrestler filled his cheeks with air to intimidate Yugi. The duelist just stood there, smiling.

"I summon this card face down" he yelled as he took a card from his fanned hand. An illusion of a giant facedown piece of brown cardboard appeared in the arena. The spectators were puzzled.

Ogan, who was fat as well as stupid, released the air in his swollen cheeks and blew his foul cabal breath towards Yugi. What he did not notice was that the illusion loomed in front of the blue clad duelist and turned over, revealing the image of a blue blond elvish woman.

"Rookies always fall prey to my Mystical Elf", Yugi said.

The image vivified into the tall elf. In front of the crowd, she was beautiful as well as slender. To Yugi, she was just a wall waiting to be hit.

The demon breath the sumo cabalist released hit the chanting elf. The wrestler laughed at how his breath can make even the dead faint.

Instead the incanting elf absorbed his wind. She countered by invoking the spell she chanted. A flash of light erupted from the elf and struck everyone, except Yugi.

The wrestler suffered epileptic seizures for five minutes, by that time his horny head resembled spiky hair and he twitched to the Eminem song floating in the background.

The sumo cabalist became sober again, and not wishing to repeat the same mistake, he lunged on to the elf and slammed her to the ground with his fat mass.

The equally cocky duelist flashed another piece of cardboard and shouted "I play the Swords of Revealing Light". After his words three swords of pure light seem to fall from the sun and pinned the fat man's blubber onto the ground. Luckily for us, he's still alive.

"What type of magic is this?" said the First.

Ogan tried reaching the duelist from his pinned-up state. But somehow the other two swords created an electric barrier which prevented him from ever attack him. The fat duelist tried to recuperate by consuming gluttonous zombie chow. The crowd recoiled.

The disgusted duelist summoned another monster "I play the Celtic Guardian and use him to attack you, Ogan!" Yugi released another vivified minion from his cards, and the elf warrior took a chunk of Ogan's fatness while all the sumo wrestler can do is slap him silly.

The fat man suddenly had an idea, which is very rare. "Moto Yugi Mahou, Zokucho has taught me summoning spells too!" The fat man then fell into a trance of dementia. Ogan crept into his cabal consciousness and as his epileptic eyes revealed shadows of the obese demons in his mind, he spewed a huge putrid ball. The ball uncurled to reveal a Gluttonous Zombie, about as fat as Ogan himself.

"Lardo, slay the Celtic Guardian!" cried the pinned-down fat man to the other fat dead guy. The brainless magilla gave the elf a slam on the helmeted noggin and ate his elvish insides. The crowd roared with excitement. Yugi gritted his teeth.

Is that all you can do, Ogan? Don't you know that Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins?" the duelist criticized.

"Greed is also a sin but you don't see Lardo complaining!" The fat man laughed and his blubber rumbled. As he did one of the light swords exploded into an array of light.

"Ha-ha, I'm free!" sayeth Ogan as he reached for Yugi. But still, the two remaining swords emitted the electric barrier which kept him from slapping him silly.

"You forgot my Swords, Ogan! As long as they're present, you'll never attack me"

"Is that so cardflopper? YOU forgot that I'm a cabalist!" The fat man thought of death, plague, the many lives wasted by Phyrexia during the Invasion, Cao Cao, Lord of Wei? With enough dark thoughts the obese man spewed purple light heading straight for Yugi.

Not even the light swords can stop the breath. And the duelist suffered, as if his life was eaten away.

"Now Lardo, give the "duelist" something to chew on." Ogan commanded the gluttonous zombie. The rotting fat guy jumped straight to Yugi and rumbled the arena, followed by a slash from its rotting wooden weapon.

"Not so tough now huh, duelist?" the Sumo wrestler laugh as his blubber bounced. One of the light swords burst in to an array of light. "After this last magic sword disappears, I'll take the pleasure of kicking your sorry little butt."

The bloodied duelist struggled to his feet "Alright then, I'll call Dian Keto, the Cure Goddess". Again, he flashed a card from his fanned hand and a motherly woman appeared. She threw a sphere of pure light that healed the duelist.

"Then I summon my champion, the Dark Magician!" Yugi took another card and vivified it, making a wizard clad in purple. "Dark Magician, use your Dark Magic attack!"

The wizard obeyed, and out spurted a blast of negative energy from his scepter, targeting the gluttonous zombie, which exploded into a pile of rancid dead flesh. The crowd cheered again.

"No, my zombie!" blabbed the fat guy. "So you want to play rough don't you?" Ogan thought of more dark thoughts, like rats and ghosts and ghoulies. Out he spat from his insides the guise of a woman, masked and it held a scythe.

"I call her the Avatar of Woe, and she'll be your doom!" explained Ogan. "Woe, kill his purple dressed magician!" The avatar ran to the wizard and with one swing from her scythe the wizard's head was lopped and bounced on the sands. The body made no resistance, for even the magician knew that death is always near.

"No, my Magician!" cried Yugi.

The fat sumo laughed as the last of the light swords disappeared. "And you'll soon be joining him, Yugi!" Ogan rushed forward to the duelist to end his misery once and for all.

"I think not Ogan….." Yugi suddenly smiled.

Ogan just rushed towards him, his velocity accelerating, fuelled by blind fury.

"…because I'll summon Exodia the Forbidden One!" his smile shrunk to a concentrated curve.

"Exodia?" The crowd screamed.

"Exodia?" Yawgmoth shouted.

"Exodia?" Ixidor yelled.

"Exodia?" Pater sighed.

A dark portal appeared in front of Yugi, an orange arm appeared from it, then another. The same happened when a pair of legs emerged, one after another. Then appeared the most gruesome thing of all: The Head. The torso materialized to fuse the four body parts together.

But Ogan didn't even noticed, he just charged some more. A headbutt on the chest of Exodia made him bounce to the other direction.

"Exodia, Obliterate!" the exiled sorcerer obeyed the duelist and slamming his shackled hands, Exodia released his Obliterate spell towards Ogan. A loud bloody scream was heard in the pits that day as the still flying fat guy was caught in Exodia's ray of ultimate power.

As the light rescinded, the crowd was stunned. There was no evidence of Ogan's enormous body in the pits, not even a speck of ash.

The crowd stayed silent for a few minutes, then came the roaring and cheering, all for Yugi.

Even the Patriarch was pleased….

**Later that night, in Cabal Manor…. **

The First: The rabble likes him, make sure he wins tomorrow, he made the Cabal rich.

Braids: But Pater, that's what you said about that soldier duo

The First: Take it as my love that I didn't kill you for making such an insolent remark. Now go!

Braids: Yes, Pater!

**To be continued…….. **

**Might the Disclaimer Guy: D. Urza does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (Konami), Magic: the Gathering (which includes me, Wizards of the Coast) and any other anachronism featured in this fanfic. **

**D. Urza: You thought Yugi's done after this, didn't ya? Wait 'til you read the next chapter…**


End file.
